


it's a risk, but babe i need the thrill

by permets_tu



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, I love their dynamic, M/M, Office Sex, david is a bi disaster and i love him, no one else is there though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permets_tu/pseuds/permets_tu
Summary: "The pandemic has really put things into perspective. I feel like I’m ready to complain less and take more risks."David and Brad have a couch in their office.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	it's a risk, but babe i need the thrill

It’s the first day since quarantine that the Mythic Quest office has been open. Not everyone is coming back yet, in fact most of the company is not, but the department heads have been allowed back into their offices. Obviously, everyone is super thrilled to be back and not stuck working from home. It’s been months and months and although they’re all lucky to have had their jobs at all through all of this, it is so much better being back in a physical office space. 

The end of the day has arrived, everyone else has left the office, and Brad and David meet back up in their office for drinks. They had talked a lot during quarantine since the mustache and eyebrow bet and they both agreed that they should hang out in the office at the end of their first day back. Nothing can beat talking in person. Plus, David’s mustache has grown back, finally. That’s still kind of a touchy subject for him, but at least Brad donated the money anyway and it was doubled. If David was truly mad he wouldn’t have talked to Brad afterwards.

“I never expected to miss an office so much,” says David, once they’re situated. Brad has a glass of scotch, of course, and Brad is drinking some wine. David is sitting on the couch that they share, and Brad’s in his desk chair. They’ve both taken their shoes off. “The pandemic has really put things into perspective. I feel like I’m ready to complain less and take more risks. I mean, technically taking more risks started before all of this when I stood up to Montreal… but I can keep up that momentum.”

“I’ve always taken risks,” says Brad. David rolls his eyes. “But you’re right about things being put into perspective. Life seems more… meaningful.” 

“Yeah. Like, I can get through this whole crazy surreal situation, so I can get through anything. Almost.” Brad nods in agreement. 

“You got through not having a mustache,” Brad points out, before taking a sip of his drink. 

“Yeah, no thanks to you. But, you’re right, I got through it. And before all this, I got through my divorce. Honestly, I’m looking forward to not having to get through anything else for a while.” At this point, David has gone from sitting on the couch normally to lying down on it, one leg hitched up on the back of the couch and the other lying flat. Brad studies him for a second.

“Is lying like that comfortable for you?” Brad asks.

“Yeah,” says David, “it is, actually. And I get to become acquainted with this couch, so… there’s an added benefit” 

“Huh,” says Brad. “Move. I wanna try.” 

David stares at him blankly for a second. “Sure,” he says cautiously. He stands up and moves off to the side as Brad lies down in the same position.

“That’s actually not too bad,” Brad says, “But it’s not as comfortable as sitting normally, I think.” He sits up and slides to one side of the couch. David sits next to him.

“You really are so fucking skinny,” says David, noticing how their legs compare next to each other on the couch.

“True,” says Brad. “But I could still beat you in a fight.” He hits David’s leg with his own to make a point. 

“I’m not doubting that,” says David, “I’m pretty weak. Plus, even if I did theoretically beat you in this theoretical fight, you have enough money to make my life a living hell afterwards so I might as well theoretically surrender.” 

“I accept your theoretical surrender,” says Brad.

“...Have you ever been in a fight?” asks David, the possibility not crossing his mind until that moment. 

“No,” says Brad, “I haven’t. I just know I could take you in one. No offense.” 

“None taken,” David says. At this moment, he accidentally kicks over his partially empty wine glass. “Shit!” he exclaims, standing up. “I’ll go get stuff to clean it.” He hurries out of the room to a supply closet down the hall.

When he comes back with the cleaning supplies, Brad has moved the glass to the closest desk and has sat down again, over slightly to the side to avoid putting his feet in the wine and making the stain worse. It takes David a small amount of time to clean up the stain by scrubbing it with a rag and some stain remover. When he’s satisfied with the cleanliness of the spot, he looks up, sitting back on his heels, and notices that Brad is staring at him. He flushes a little. Listen, he’s always noticed that Brad is super beautiful. He’d even pursue him, maybe, but dating co-workers is an unnecessary struggle. But Brad looking at him so intently throws him off. 

“Hi?” David says. 

“Hi,” replies Brad. David continues to flush under Brad’s gaze. 

“Are you…”

“Just looking.”

“Oh.”

There’s a few more seconds of silence. Under normal circumstances, David would have stood up by now. But there’s something about the way Brad’s looking at him that makes him not want to move. He feels self-conscious and appreciated at the same time.

What did he say earlier, about taking more risks? He shakily exhales and puts his cheek on Brad’s knee. Brad doesn’t say anything, but he slowly puts his hand on David’s head and plays with his hair a little. Neither of them have said anything in the past few minutes.

“You can come up here, if you want,” says Brad, breaking the silence, still playing with strands of David’s hair, “It’s up to you.” 

David takes his head off of Brad’s knee, and slowly moves onto the couch. His heart is pounding, but he thinks he’s doing a pretty good job at hiding it. When he’s sitting next to Brad, they look at each other again. The self-consciousness returns but there’s something else there, too. He feels under control, for the most part. But his heart is still beating out of his chest. 

“Are you okay?” asks Brad, “I mean, is this good with you. I don’t wanna overstep any boundaries here.” 

“I’m good,” says David, his words coming out more breathy than he wanted.

“Okay,” says Brad, “Good.” And he leans in and kisses David. 

David kisses back in record time, twisting his body so that their lips can be pressed as close as possible. Brad also shifts so that they’re facing each other the best they can on the couch. Eventually they move, kissing the whole time, so that David’s back is against the arm of the couch and Brad is situated between his legs. Eventually, they separate for a second to catch their breaths. They stare at each other for a second, and David can feel himself start to get hard in his jeans. He wants to say something, but can’t process words in his brain at the moment and instead decides to just kiss Brad again, this time lightly twisting his hands in Brad’s hair. Brad’s thigh is pressed between David’s and although he isn’t actively putting pressure on it, he shifts to keep himself comfortable and in the process his thigh presses against David’s dick and David moans against Brad’s lips in response. Brad smiles at this and moves his thigh again, eliciting a repeat of David’s earlier moan.

“Have you thought about this before?” asks Brad, moving so he’s sitting normally for a second. David already misses the comforting warmth of his body. 

“I mean, yeah,” says David. “I didn’t realize I was bi until after my divorce so I’m noticing men a lot more now, and you’re gorgeous.” 

“Thanks,” says Brad. “I didn’t realize that this was new to you.”

“Yeah,” says David, “You’re the first man I’ve kissed, actually,” he admits. “I’ve thought about it but again the whole bi thing is very very new to me. So congrats.”

“You know I like owning people,” says Brad. “Obviously I’m kidding,” he adds when David looks alarmed. “But seriously, it is pretty cool that I’m your first.” They sit there in comfortable silence for a few seconds.

“I’d fuck you,” says Brad, and David’s eyes widen an almost comical amount, “But I don’t have anything here at the office that I would need.”

“That’s fine,” says David. “I don’t think I’m quite ready for that big of a leap yet, but we do have hands that could be useful, and the office is empty…” Brad’s face lights up. He turns and puts his hands on David’s shoulders and uses them to turn David back to his earlier position against the arm of the couch. _His hands are incredible, how does that even happen?_ David thinks. David bends his legs and places his feet on the couch and Brad sits on his knees between his legs, putting his hands on the arm of the couch, bracketing David’s head. David feels slightly shaky but all the anxious thoughts evaporate from his brain when Brad kisses him again. Their kisses this time are slower and deeper and David pulls his torso flush against Brad’s by placing his hands on his shoulder blades. They make out peacefully for a few minutes, but then Brad disrupts the peace by pushing his hips against David’s, causing David to moan again. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” asks Brad, pulling away for a second. 

“Yeah,” breathes David. 

“Yeah what?” replies Brad, with a grin. 

“What are y-- Oh. Jesus Christ, Brad. Yeah, please.”

“There we go.” Brad sits back on his heels and starts to undo David’s jeans. David is ridiculously turned on by this point, fully hard beneath his clothes. Brad pushes up David’s shirt high up on his chest and pulls down his jeans and boxers. When Brad’s hand wraps around David’s dick, David gasps and inadvertently snaps his hips up.

“Needy, aren’t you?” inquires Brad, who hasn’t yet moved his hand.

“Jesus, Brad, yes I’m fucking needy right now your hand is on my d-” Before David can finish his sentence, Brad places his hand on the edge of the couch, next to David’s chest, and leans down to kiss David’s neck. David lets out a whine and snaps his hips again and finally Brad starts to stroke his dick.

“Fuck,” moans David. Brad continues to kiss his neck, being as careful as possible to not leave any big marks. David wraps his arms around Brad’s neck as Brad continues to stroke him.

“Can I try something?” asks Brad. 

“Sure,” David gasps, “Just keep touching me.”

“I will,” Brad says, and then reaches over and wraps his hand the best he can around David’s neck. 

“Holy shit,” says David, “Yeah you can do that. Fuck.” He tilts his head back slightly and Brad applies some pressure. David whines and it takes a lot of willpower for Brad to continue stroking his dick instead of freeing his own. But he’ll have time for that. He presses a little harder on David’s neck. David’s lost all pretense of being collected, now, and is just freely thrusting into Brad’s hand. 

“Brad, I’m g- I’m close,” groans David, and Brad releases his hold on David’s neck and sits back on his knees. He wants to be watching David when he comes. Brad waits a second before lacing the fingers of his free hand with one of David’s hands. 

“Come for me,” says Brad, voice unwavering. And a few seconds later he does, moaning and squeezing Brad’s hand. After he comes, he lies there briefly, panting, his eyes closed. When he finally opens them, Brad is looking at him. 

“Thank you,” says David. Brad nods.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” he says, standing up and grabbing some tissues and giving them to David. David wipes the come off of his stomach and thighs before pulling his shirt down and shimmying back into his boxers and jeans. Brad sits down next to him.

“I have to repay you,” says David. He stays against the arm of the couch and puts his legs over Brad’s.

“Don’t worry about it,” says Brad. “I mean, reciprocation is good later but there’s no real rush.”

“Brad,” says David, “I can literally see that you’re hard. I’m not gonna leave you hanging.” 

“What a gentleman,” laughs Brad. 

“I wanna blow you,” says David.

“This is the first time you’ve ever done anything sexual with a man, and you already wanna suck dick?” 

“Yeah,” says David. “It’s a big step but I know what feels good, and you’re really hot.”

“Okay,” says Brad. “Get on your knees, then.” 

David doesn’t respond verbally, but he takes his legs off of Brad’s legs and gets on his knees in front of him on the couch. Brad runs his thumb over David’s bottom lip and David looks up at him, his breaths heavy. He undoes Brad’s pants and Brad helps him pull his pants and underwear down past his hips. 

“Go ahead,” says Brad, his voice strained, “Suck it.” David lets out a little moan at his words and wraps his hand around the bottom of Brad’s dick before lowering his mouth onto it. He takes him into his mouth relatively easily and gets to work. He isn’t too terrible for it being his first time. He doesn’t go too far down on it, which is to be expected, and there’s a little more spit than there should be, but for the most part he’s got the hang of it. Brad puts his hands in David’s hair and pulls a little, and David’s resulting moan vibrates around Brad’s dick. After a few minutes of work, Brad’s getting close. 

“Do you want me to come in your mouth?” asks Brad. David nods. When Brad comes he moans a loud “fuck” and tightens his grip on David’s hair. After Brad’s finished, David takes his mouth off of his dick and lays on the floor, the backs of his knees on Brad’s feet, as Brad pulls back up his clothes.

“One time I want you to come on my face,” says David. Brad looks at him, surprised.

“Okay,” he says. “That means you want there to be a next time?” 

“Yeah,” says David. “I mean, if that’s okay with you. Only if you want.” 

“I do want,” says Brad. David looks at him, before standing up and moving to the couch, sitting back next to Brad. He leans over and kisses Brad, quickly, unlike their previous longer kisses. Brad cups David’s cheek in his hand before they pull away from the kiss. David smiles at him.

“Thank you,” says David. “I’m glad this happened and will keep happening.”

“Me too,” says Brad, squeezing David’s thigh. David puts his head on Brad’s shoulder, and they stay like that for a little while. Brad rubs circles above David’s knee with his thumb. 

“Do you think anyone will notice if I sleep in the office and don’t go home?” says David, breaking the silence.

“Yes,” says Brad, without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe this is the second longest fic i've ever written! but i like it, so i'm grateful. 
> 
> title is from the song "sleeping with a friend" by neon trees. 
> 
> follow me on twitter @davidbritlesbee, if you would like!


End file.
